Test tape systems have already been proposed in a number of patent applications from the applicant in order to gain further advantages for the user compared to the strip systems on the market. In addition to a reliable positioning of the test elements, it is also necessary for practical purposes to ensure that their on the spot use is not impaired by excessive noise development.
On this basis it is desireable to further improve the systems proposed in the prior art and to achieve a reliable test element positioning with little interfering noise in a compact assembly.